Pink-Orange with The Dark Inside
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Masalahnya laki-laki itu hanya memikirkan tentang selangkangan. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.15 : I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination.**

 **.**

 **Pink-Orange with The Dark Inside**

 **A fanfic by tvlmate**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T+/M**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Masalahnya laki-laki itu hanya memikirkan tentang selangkangan._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tidak salah, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah di malam hujan saat aku diundang oleh teman-temanku untuk merayakan hari bujang salah satu sahabat karibku yang akan menikah. Saat itu dia mengenakan hoodie hitam bertulikan _F*ck You_ dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Jujur saja, tulisan di dadanya itu yang membuatku mudah sekali mengingat wajahnya yang datar dan menyebalkan.

Rambutnya saat itu berwarna _pink_ yang sudah agak memudar, ditutupi dengan tudung _hoodie_ nya yang kebesaran. Dia duduk di pojok, meminum sojunya dengan diam dan terkadang sok ikut memperhatikan saat teman-teman kami tertawa. Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana So Woon yang notabene tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku tidak bilang jika dia memiliki 'sahabat' seperti dirinya. Bertemu saja aku baru sekali ini.

Tapi sialnya, aku menyadari satu hal. Dia selalu menelan ludah saat memperhatikan selangkangan orang.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Teman-temanku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Yoong_ saja, dia biasanya hanya akan menjawab 'hmm' atau 'hnn' jika dipanggil namun sebagaimana layaknya manusia biasa, dia akan tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal jika sedang membagi obrolan tidak jelas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Aku bahkan baru sadar jika dalam lingkup pertemananku dengan So Woon ada satu tambahan lagi orang, jadi sangat aneh saat menyebut teman-temanku adalah teman Yoong juga, entahlah hanya tidak nyaman saja.

"Yang lain belum datang?" tanyaku saat memasuki ruangan tak lebih lebar dari teman tidurku di _apartment_.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat.

Kami biasanya akan saling diam saat menunggu yang lain datang. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin jika dia bekerja sebagai seorang _rapper_. Pencapaian yang baik untuk seorang mahasiswa biasa seperti dirinya. Dia juga bergabung dalam sebuah grup _rapp_ , jika aku tidak salah dengar. Dan ya... ku akui jika _rapp_ nya tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bahkan harus menengok dua kali untuk memastikan apakah benar manusia lamban seperti kura-kura itu menyanyikan _rapp_ di atas panggung.

"Kau sudah dari tadi disini Yoong- _s_ _si_?" tanyaku padanya, berusaha memecah keheningan. Tapi kupikir itu tidak berhasil.

Aku melihat Yoongi meletakkan pensil yang tadi digenggamnya untuk menulis entah apa itu–lirik mungkin. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang super sipit. Sipit dan berbentuk segitiga. Menghela napas lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Kapan kau mengenal So Woon? Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Dan aku lebih tua darimu, berhenti memanggilku selayaknya teman-temanku memanggilku dengan panggilan akrabku."

"O-oh, maafkan aku Yoongi _Hyung._ "

Sumpah, aku tidak bohong. Dari nama kura-kura lambat seperti dirinya memiliki cara bicara yang cepat dan menyebalkan. Nadanya benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Sialan, toh pasti juga aku duluan yang mengenal So Woon, kenapa dia jadi sok berkuasa begini.

"Hey, Yoongi _ssi_ , aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal padamu tahu. Kapan kau mengenal So Woon? Aku ini sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu. Kau ini datang dari mana?" tanyaku judes, jujur saja aku lelah berlama-lama sok sopan padanya.

"Ck! Sialan satu ini. Dia itu sahabatku dari bayi. Makanya aku bertanya padamu seperti itu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangnya, dia juga sama tahunya segalanya tentangku, jadi sebaiknya kau yang..."

"Ohh jadi dia tidak masalah jika kau melihat terus-terusan ke selangkangannya dengan tatapan tidak jelas sampai kau menelan ludah. Begitu? Oke, aku cukup tahu saja."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

 **Author POV**

Si pemuda paling malas sedunia itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju studio musik yang selama ini menjadi temannya bekerja. _Project mixtape_ dengan kawan-kawannya belum selesai sehingga memaksanya keluar dari pacar sehidup sematinya –teman tidur hanya untuk menemui teman-teman sesama _rapp_ ernya yang terus mengoceh menelepon dirinya yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan hidungnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jika Yoongi tidak salah membaca jarum jam dinding di _apartment_ nya tadi sebelum dia berangkat, dia memang sudah terlambat lama sekali. Tapi dengan ogah-ogahan dia tetap mengarahkan kakinya ke arah studio. Lagi pula dia melakukan rekaman juga karena paksaan dari teman-teman satu _g_ _enk_ nya. Lebih dari itu, dia hanyalah seseorang yang mengepalai sebuah kedai kopi kenamaan di Seoul.

Begitu dia masuk ke ruangan yang begitu akrab dengannya, dia mendengus. Park Jimin yang mengatainya 'maniak selangkangan' itu sedang duduk di pojok ruangan memandangi layar _smartphone_ nya dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Mungkin dia sedang menonton acara _gag_ atau semacamnya hingga dia jadi gila begitu.

Yoongi mengobrol dengan Namjoon begitu pemuda itu kembali dari acara kencingnya yang tidak jelas padahal pembahasan sedang serius-seriusnya.

"Kuharap hari ini kita akan menyelesaikan ini." Namjoon berujar serius, "Kita sudah menggarap ini cukup lama jadi mohon kerja samanya." Lanjutnya.

Selama proses rekaman berlangsung, jelas saja Yoongi kesal dengan tingkah si Jimin sialan itu, apa-apaan dia? Dikiranya ini adalah hotel gratis sehingga dengan enak-enakan malah tidur di sana? Ingin sekali Yoongi menyobek celananya sehingga dia tidak usah pulang sekalian karena kepalang malu. Namun tentu saja, itu hanya terucap di otak Yoongi yang sederhana.

Pemuda pucat itu hanya melihat sekeliling saat dirasa jiwanya mulai lelah, dia sudah sangat malas menjalani segala rutinitas ini. Padahal di antara teman-temannya dialah yang paling menjanjikan di dunia musik. Gaya _rapp_ nya yang ogah-ogahan dan seperti orang yang enggan berucap menjadikannya punya daya tarik tersendiri. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi, sifat malasnya kadang membuyarkan segala ekspetasi yang dibuat oleh produser musik yang hampir menanganinya. Sebenarnya, sebentar lagi Yoongi bisa saja menjadi idol terkenal kalau dia mau, namun demi teman-temannya dia menolak tawaran yang dia terima sebulan yang lalu itu tanpa bilang-bilang pada Namjoon dan Hoseok yang notabene adalah member lain dari grup _rapp_ nya.

Dia sukses menjadi idol _rapp_ , teman-temannya juga harus terkenal juga. Lagi pula Yoongi merasa ada diatas angin jika mereka nge- _rapp_ bersama, bukannya saling meninggalkan yang lain seperti pengecut.

"Mau pesan juga? Aku pesan _jajangmy_ _eo_ _n_." Namjoon berujar sambil sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphone_ nya karena membuka aplikasi pesan antar.

"Ya, boleh saja." Jawab Yoongi dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Hey!" Hoseok memukul belakang kepala Yoongi dan merangkul pemuda itu begitu duduk di sampingnya, "jangan sok malas seperti itu kenapa? Kau harus lebih semangat Yoongi _ya_."

"Semangat apanya? Dari aku lahir memang seperti ini. Aku saja sudah masa bodoh pada orang yang terus mendukungku agar lebih semangat. Dikira aku ini tidak mau hidup untuk besok apa?"

Hoseok tertawa lalu meneguk air putih dalam botol yang tadi diletakkannya di meja kecil di depan sofa.

"Dia kenapa? Siapa? Kenapa ada disini? Mengganggu, cih." Tanya Yoongi dengan dagu menunjuk Jimin yang tidur di pojok ruangan.

"Dia sebenarnya _back dancer_ , tapi dia disini untuk berkolaborasi dengan kita." Jelas Hoseok.

"Anak dengan muka begitu bisa menyanyikan _rapp_? Kenapa aku tidak percaya, ya?" tanya Yoongi sarkastik.

"Dia yang akan mengisi bagian _ballad_ nya, bukankah kita sudah menyepakati kalau kita akan membuat _rapp-ballad_ di _mixtape_ nanti?"

"Ohh ya, aku lupa."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang makin menyamankan posisinya di sofa hitam dalam ruangan itu. pandangan sebal dia berikan dengan tidak main-main pada pemuda yang kini mungkin sudah ngiler itu.

"Berhenti menatapinya Yoongi _ya_ , dia baru saja pulang dari _shift_ tiganya di kedai tadi." Namjoon menepuk bahu Yoongi agar kembali fokus ke kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau menemukan anak ini dimana sih?" tanya Yoongi jengah.

"Aku mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami sempat hilang kontak dan akhirnya bertemu saat aku membeli kopi di tempat dia bekerja." Namjoon menjawab serius, dia kembali mengecek jam digital di layar _smartphone_ nya, memastikan sudah berapa lama mereka memesan _jajangmy_ _eo_ _n._

"Cih, klasik."

"Tapi memang benar begitu adanya." Namjoon menjawab apa adanya. "Lagi pula suaranya tidak buruk, selain jadi _back dancer_ dia juga sempat nge-band dulu."

"Nge-band? Menyanyikan apa? Melodi berkasih yang putus cinta?" Yoongi bertanya sarkastik.

"Hey kau, kalau tidak suka bisa tidak sih tidak membicarakan orang yang sedang tidur?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia sedikit menurunkan jaketnya ke lengan dan menampilkan bahu berototnya yang hanya bertutup tali kaos dalam.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau disini asal kau tahu. Tapi, karena Namjoon memintaku untuk membantunya jadi aku kesini. Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau seruangan dengan orang sepertimu. Dasar maniak."

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Hoseok ikut mengisi pembicaraan ketika baru bergabung dengan pengantar _jajangmy_ _eo_ _n_ yang baru saja datang. Dia mempersilahkan kurir itu meletakkan pesanan di atas meja dekat Jimin tadi tidur dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya.

Hoseok terlahir bukan dari keluarga miskin seperti Yoongi yang merintis usahanya benar-benar dari nol. Orang tuanya adalah milyader, bisnisnya berkembang di mana-mana, dia bahkan tidak perlu meributkan uang kembalian setiap mereka memesan makanan. Bahkan bisa dibilang penghasilan yang mereka dapat dari _rapp_ hanyalah untuk jajannya semalam. Tak jauh beda dengan Namjoon, meskipun tak sekaya Hoseok, setidaknya pemuda itu terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya. Dia tidak perlu mati-matian bekerja sebenarnya, orang tuanya lebih cukup jika untuk membiayai hidupnya. Namun mungkin Namjoon berbeda dari orang diluaran sana, dia bahkan kuliah dengan biayanya sendiri. Dia bekerja di toko buku dan beberapa kedai ketika dia sedang menempuh pendidikan dulu, bahkan terkadang dia masih bisa mengeluh lapar pada Yoongi yang notabene adalah satu-satunya anggota grup yang paling lapar –berlebihan.

Hanya mimpi yang membuat mereka berjalan di jalan yang sama seperti ini. Langkah mereka tidaklah mulus, bahkan untuk Yoongi yang malas, terkadang dia tak mau ikut battle _rapp_ di beberapa kompetisi. Namun semangat dua orang dekatnya membuat Yoongi paham jika ternyata inilah mimpi yang selama ini dia inginkan, menjadi _rapp_ er handal. Hingga akhirnya mereka masuk di agensi kecil, mengeluarkan beberapa single dan mulai dikenal masyarakat.

Setidaknya mereka akan segera tahu yang mana itu Suga, Rap Monster atau J-Hope hanya dengan sekali dengar nama saja. Dan _mixtape_ kali ini adalah batu loncatan yang mereka buat untuk masa depan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Jimin mendengus, pemuda yang sejatinya tadi sedang sibuk memakan mienya itu hampir saja muntah karena kedapatan melihat Yoongi yang sejak tadi menatapi selangkangan Hoseok yang terbuka lebar. Dia ingin mengumpat semampunya, namun dia tak mungkin membuat keruh suasana makan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kau kenyang?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki napsu makan lagi," Jawab Jimin enggan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau yang mengeluh lapar?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Aku hanya butuh ke kamar mandi."

"Kau masih ingat kan..."

"Ya, lurus belok kiri lalu ada pintu coklat di sebelah kanan." ucap Jimin memotong perkataan Hoseok.

Dia memuntahkan segala isi perutnya saat sampai di toilet. Entah kenapa dia mual sekali, mengingat tatapan Yoongi yang-oke. Bahkan dia tak ingin mengingatnya. Sebenarnya dia juga sering melihat apa yang mungkin Yoongi sering lihat, sebagai seorang _bi_ , mencoba melakukan hubungan badan dengan laki-laki atau perempuan tidaklah menjadi soal besar untuknya, walaupun selama ini dia tak sampai di tahap penetrasi. Dia juga tidak asing dengan apa isi dibalik selangkangan yang sering Yoongi lirik diam-diam. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Jimin merasa sangat mual sekali melihat gerak-gerik Yoongi yang membuatnya jijik.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air sebelum kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

Pemuda itu melepas jaket yang tadi dikenakannya, memakai kaos santai yang tadi dibawa di tasnya dan beberapa kali mendiskusikan lirik yang dia pegang. Namjoon menjelaskan banyak hal padanya, ada seorang _noona_ dan beberapa orang disana yang juga membantu Jimin untuk mempelajari bagaimana seharusnya dia menyajikan lagunya nanti. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu asing dengan hal seperti ini, beberapa kali dia juga berduet dengan beberapa musisi, jadi dia hanya perlu mempelajari konsep dan mendapatkan _feel_.

"Jangan tidur lagi Jimin _ah_ , aku berharap kau akan melakukan ini dengan benar jadi kau tidak perlu mengulanginya berkali-kali." Namjoon memberikan instruksi pada Jimin sebelum masuk ruang _recording_.

Hoseok sedang merangkul Yoongi yang nampak begitu terkantuk-kantuk. Pemuda itu tahu jika seharusnya hari ini Yoongi ada di kedai kopi untuk mengurus segalanya, terlebih ini adalah _weekend_ sehingga dia tak sepantasnya ada disini. Meski seperti itu, Hoseok tahu jika Yoongi bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaan. Dia masih sempat menelpon Taehyung –sepupunya dan menanyakan apakah kedai baik-baik saja. Malasnya Yoongi bukan berarti malas sebagai seorang bos. Pribadinya yang baik dan apa adanya membuat beberapa karyawannya segan kepadanya meskipun dia lebih muda dari mereka. Dia juga tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk sekedar mentraktir makan malam atau mengajak karaoke. Dia juga tertib di lingkungan. Dia hanya malas, atau hanya terlihat malas.

"Aku meminta Taehyung membawakan _Americano_ untuk kita hari ini." Ucap Yoongi yang masih bermanja-manja di lengan Hoseok, jam tidurnya beberapa hari ini memang parah sekali sehingga dia butuh sesuatu hanya untuk bersandar.

"Benarkah? Mungkin hari ini aku beruntung karena bisa melihat wajahnya yang tak terkalahkan itu." oceh Hoseok dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya belum tahu saja kalau dia mengamuk." Yoongi menimpali dengan suara setengah mengantuk.

"Sudah tidur-tidur, aku akan membangunkanmu jika Taehyung sudah datang." Hoseok mengelus-ngelus kepala Yoongi yang semakin menempel pada lengannya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Masih sangat pagi ketika Namjoon mengetuk pintu _apartment_ kecilnya dan menampilkan wajah Jimin yang super acak-acakan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jimin memang telah menyelesaiakn rekamannya, jadi secara kasarnya pekerjaannya membantu Namjoon sudah selesai. Namun sekarang apa ini?

"Yo." sapa Namjoon dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Jimin menaikkan satu alis, memandang Namjoon lalu memandang manusia di samping Namjoon dan beralih pada koper besar yang diam manis di samping Namjoon. "Apa?" Jimin bertanya tak mengerti.

"Jadi, aku tak bisa terlalu lama disini. Aku dan Jin _ie_ harus mendatangi acara keluarga. Intinya temanku ini diusir dari tempat tinggal lamanya karena satu dan dua hal. Aku tak mungkin menampungnya sementara di _apartment_ ku karena kau tahu Ayahku kan? Hoseok juga tidak bisa karena seluruh kerabatnya sedang berkunjung kesini, jadi..."

"Tidak, tidak. Jika apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang aku pikirkan sama, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Sebelum pintu kayu itu tertutup sempurna, kaki Namjoon menghalanginya terlebih dulu. Dia merangsek masuk, diikuti Yoongi yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker dan masa bodoh ketika kopernya yang terlihat sangat berat itu ditarik paksa oleh Namjoon ke dalam.

"Ayolah, aku tak bisa meminta yang lain. Kau dan aku kan sudah berteman lama." Bujuk Namjoon.

"Yang lain memang tak bisa? Aku tidak begitu mengenal dirinya."

Suara decakan terdengar dari arah Yoongi yang sudah melepas maskernya, dia menatap kesal pada Namjoon dan Jimin secara bergantian. Lalu sok menghela napas dengan dramatis, "Kau beri saja aku waktu sendiri, aku akan tidur dimana saja, asal aku bisa makan setiap hari tidak masalah bagiku Joon _ah_. Lagi pula sebentar lagi _single_ kita juga keluar setelah _mixtape_ jadi aku tak perlu ke studio lagi bukan?"

"Itu masalahnya, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian, akan sangat sulit bagiku jika kau tinggal sendiri dan membuatku kesulitan menemukanmu. Kau kan gampang bosan."

"Ck!" Yoongi berdecak sebal.

"Habisnya Taehyung juga..."

"Jangan menyalahkan Taehyung terus kenapa? Dia juga butuh liburan, lagi pula kebetulan pacarnya sedang ada disini, apa salahnya jika dia berlibur sebentar." Yoongi memotong perkataan Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap Jimin yang masih dengan wajah keras tidak memberi isyarat memperbolehkan.

"Kau benar-benar tak suka padaku, kan?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin ogah-ogahan. "Aku hanya perlu disini seminggu, setelah si Sialan ini pulang dari acara keluarganya yang tidak jelas itu, kau mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk tidak melihatku lagi. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang. Jadi dimana aku harus tidur?" Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin yang masih kaku melihatnya.

"Ijinkan dia seminggu saja ya... Jimin _ah_ , kumohon padamu." Namjoon kembali memohon pada Jimin yang memandang Namjoon makin kesal.

Tubuh kecil itu tak mempedulikan dua orang yang masih berselisih karena dirinya. Dia malah melewati mereka dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan segera terlelap tidur. Dia baru sempat tidur sekarang karena semalaman dia melakukan _stock opname_ pada persediaan kopinya. Lelah sekali.

Suara _bugh_ keras membuat Jimin dan Namjoon menoleh kearah suara dimana mereka mendapati Yoongi yang sudah menenamkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan posisi paling nyaman yang bisa dia dapat. Namjoon nyengir melihat temannya yang kini sudah mengembara ke dunia mimpi. Membuatnya mau tak mau memaksa Jimin untuk mengijinkan Yoongi untuk sementara menginap disana.

Dengan perasaan dongkol yang luar biasa, Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Yoongi yang masih tidur di sofanya, "Maniak seperti dia ini benar-benar artis terkenal?" tanyanya penuh tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Si rambut orange itu benar-benar kaget luar biasa ketika dia baru pulang dari _shift_ dua nya dan mendapati seseorang makan dalam gelap di dapurnya. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan jengah lalu melanjutkan makan serealnya. Dia melihat dengan ekor mata saat Jimin meminum air di hadapannya, lalu kembali menyuap dengan tak perduli.

Mereka terjebak hening, hingga suara kunyahan Yoongi yang halus pun hanyalah menjadi sumber suara yang terdengar.

Saat Yoongi menghentikan kunyahannya, dia menatap Jimin yang melihatnya dengan alis bertaut. Wajahnya terlihat keras. Namun dengan sekali kedip, Yoongi kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Bertanyalah," kata Yoongi dengan mulut penuh. "Ohh, tapi sebelumnya aku tak akan minta maaf. Tinggal disini bukanlah keinginannku. Namjoon yang menginginkannya, jadi akan kupastikan jika Namjoon yang akan minta maaf padamu. Lagi pula aku lebih memilih kau membenciku seumur hidupku karena aku sama sekali tak kenal padamu dari pada mendapat teriakan Jin seumur hidupku karena menolak permintaan Namjoon." Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini malah bersidekap di hadapannya.

"Sialan!" Jimin mengumpat lirih.

"Jika kau keberatan, aku akan membayar biaya hidupku disini selama seminggu. Dan yah... kudengar kau sedang kesulitan pendapatan, jika tertarik datanglah ke kedaiku, aku sedang membutuhkan karyawan disana. Kita bisa nego gaji jika kau mau." Yoongi berdiri, mendorong kursi dengan kakinya, menimbulkan suara derit aneh, "Dan ngomong-ngomong aku tidak menghabiskan serealmu. Aku beli sendiri saat aku bangun tadi, tapi aneh juga ternyata kita memiliki merek kesukaan yang sama."

Jujur saja Jimin bahkan tak percaya jika Yoongi yang dari luar tampak seperti makhluk enggan bicara itu baru saja memberi tahunya alasannya lebih memilih hidup di _apartment_ orang yang baru saja ditemuinya dari pada hidup sendiri dan mendapat kesulitan di kemudian hari.

Langkah Yoongi terhenti saat pemuda itu melewati Jimin dan malah menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Apa?" tanya Yoongi malas.

Jimin menuntun Yoongi dan membukakan pintu berwarna biru untuknya, "Nanti malam kau tidur disini, aneh sekali melihatmu berkeliaran di _apartment_ ku sementara biasanya aku tak pernah melihat siapapun di sini."

"Ohh, bukan masalah."

"Dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku."

"Kalau aku mau _poop_?"

"Ck! Pokoknya jangan muncul di hadapanku."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Sebenarnya saat terdengar pintu akan dibuka, Yoongi sudah bersiap-siap membawa laptopnya ke dalam kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat Jimin datang dengan seorang wanita yang sudah tampak berantakan dituntunnya ke dalam. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah saat Jimin mulai menciumi wanita itu. Jelas saja pemuda itu sedang mabuk berat, tak jauh beda dengan wanita itu. saat Jimin berhasil melepas kaos wanita itu dan meremas dadanya, Yoongi malah menatap dengan wajah jijik. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin melihat ini sekarang, jadi dia meletakkan laptopnya di meja dekat dia berdiri, berjalan santai ke kamar mandi, membawa air seember besar dan menyiram dua manusia yang sudah terlanjur tumpang tindih dilantai itu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Jimin menunjukkan wajah geramnya begitu dia sadar karena teriakan teman wanitanya. Kepalanya seperti dihantam amarah saat melihat Yoongi membawa ember hijau di hadapannya. Melihatnya dengan wajah datarnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jimin di depan wajahnya. Dia semakin emosi saat teman wanitanya meninggalkan _apartment_ nya dengan tangis terisak dan tubuh atas yang hanya mengenakan bra.

"Menghilangkan apa yang tak ingin kulihat." jawab Yoongi santai.

Tubuhnya limbung kebelakang saat Jimin memberinya bogem mentah di pipi kananya. Mulutnya kini berasa karat, darah sedikit keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Dia meringis, meludahkan darah di genangan air di lantai _apartment_ Jimin dan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terengah-engah karena emosi dengan ember hijau di tangan kirinya.

Suara gedebug kencang terdengar lagi begitu Jimin tak terima dengna perlakuan Yoongi padanya. Pemuda itu menarik bahu Yoongi, meninju kembali pipinya dan membuat pemuda kecil itu jatuh ke lantai yang basah. Suara bantingan ember jelas memekakkan telinga karena terlempar cukup jauh.

"Apa maumu? Keparat?!" Jimin masih dalam aksi memukuli Yoongi dengan amarah yang menyala-nyala.

Saat akhirnya pemuda dibawahnya sudah terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar bersamaan air ludahnya, Jimin berhenti. Menatap Yoongi dan mengacungkan jari tengah sebelum dia pergi.

Si Rambut pink itu terduduk diatas lantai dengan genangan air cukup banyak, mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut dan mimisannya yang tak mau berhenti. Wajahnya terasa seperti baru saja ditabrak truk besar, pipinya sakit luar biasa. Perutnya juga, beberapa kali Jimin menendang perutnya tadi. Ini sebenarnya tak begitu jadi masalah untuknya, ini biasa baginya. Namun ini adalah hal paling buruk yang dia terima sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menghantui benaknya terjadi. Dia tidak takut dipandang aneh lagi oleh karyawannya besok, dia lebih takut membuat Jin dan Namjoon khawatir jika tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Dan ohh sial, laptopnya jatuh ke lantai basah juga.

.

.

.

Jelas saja dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan seseorang yang 'menginap' di _apartment_ nya itu. Pukul satu ketika Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menelpon Namjoon dan marah-marah padanya, dia melihat Yoongi yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama sejak tadi peristiwa pemukulan terjadi padanya dan dia kembali berbaring di sofa. Tertidur.

Jimin mendekati tubuh yang masih berantakan itu, sisa darah yang hampir kering masih menempel di kerah bajunya dan masih tercium bau anyir dari tubuhnya, rambutnya juga masih sedikit basah, Jimin menduga jika Yoongi tertidur setelah menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu. Dengan pelan Jimin mencabut tisu dari hidung Yoongi, lalu memperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai membengkak.

Jika Jimin tak malu, bisa saja dia membangunkan Yoongi hanya untuk sekedar pindah ke kamarnya atau berganti pakaian. Namun tiba-tiba rasa sungkan menghadang dirinya karena dia ingat bahwa dialah yang membuat Yoongi seperti ini. Ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar seketika, ada rasa iba yang mengalir di dadanya.

Sejak kecil Jimin memang sudah menjadi laki-laki cilik yang berhati lembut. Ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi pribadi yang penuh kasih, percaya pada kebenaran dan tak takut dalam membela yang benar. Jimin cukup mendapat kesulitan ketika dia pindah ke Seoul dan masih mengamalkan apa-apa saja yang ibunya ajarkan padanya dan melekat hingga sekarang. Dia bahkan bisa dikatakan menjadi _super hero_ dadakan jika dia mau disebut begitu. Namun dia hanyalah seorang sederhana yang berusaha menjadi seseorang yang baik saja.

Dia masih merasa aneh saat akhirnya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika pemuda pucat di hadapannya juga memandangi selangkangannya seperti halnya yang dia lakukan pada Hoseok.

Ada hal yang membuat dia menahan diri agar tidak mengumpat, sementara sepertinya Yoongi tidak mengerti jika Jimin merasa risih dengan perbuatan yang dia lakukan. Dia mengangkat muka ketika Jimin menengadahkan dagu dengan tangannya, menyapu darah yang mengering di ujung bibirnya.

Entah harus bicara seperti apa lagi, namun ini bisa menjadi kejadian paling ajaib yang Jimin rasakan. Tadi dia memukuli orang yang kini dirawatnya dan orang dihadapannya bahkan tidak protes ketika Jimin berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya. Sekali sebut 'tadi aku menelepon Namjoon dan dia memberi tahuku segalanya' dan Yoongi menjadi kucing jinak yang bahkan tak memprotes apapun.

"Maafkan aku," Jimin berujar lirih, dia menempelkan plaster luka di dahi Yoongi lalu mengoleskan salep lebam di pelipis Yoongi.

"Aku sudah biasa dipukuli." Yoongi berujar kalem, dia meringis ketika Jimin mengoleskan salep ke pipi dekat bibirnya yang sobek.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau melihat punyaku?" tanya Jimin ragu, jujur saja tiba-tiba dia ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala orang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku ingin membungkusnya dengan celana motif bunga-bunga."

Jimin menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatap Yoongi yang balik menatapnya. Dia tertawa pelan karena entah kenapa dia berpikir jika pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran yang lucu, "Aku tak mengira jika kau ingin aku mengenakan hal konyol seperti itu."

"Aku juga ingin membungkus punya Hoseok dengan motif bunga-bunga. Hanya saja aku berpikir bagaimana jika Hoseok mengenakan celana hitam saja. Mungkin akan lebih pantas untuknya." Jawab Yoongi serius.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku gila."

"Aku bertanya serius."

"Aku juga,"

"Ya!"

Yoongi tersenyum, menampilkan lengkung kecil di bibirnya yang nyeri luar biasa. Anak ini tak buruk juga, begitu pikirnya. Dia akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuh milik Jimin yang terbalut celana jeans pendek, membuat Jimin mengernyitkan kening dan menepis tangan Yoongi yang dengan sengaja menyentuh miliknya. Dia mundur sedikit dari acara duduk bersilanya di hadapan Yoongi. Menatap wajah dengan raut penuh rasa bersalah itu dan kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Maafkan aku," sekarang Yoongi yang berujar lirih, "Aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Ini terjadi refleks begitu saja." lanjutnya.

"Kau melakukan ini juga pada Namjoon?" tanyanya, Yoongi mengangguk. "Pada Jin?" tanyanya lagi, Yoongi menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Namjoon yang ada di posisi _atas_."

"Hah?"

Yoongi menghela napas, menundukkan kepala karena tak berani menatap Jimin yang kini kebingungan di hadapannya, "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Makanya aku mencobanya."

"Lagi pula kita baru beberapa hari berinteraksi."

"Apa salahnya dengan waktu? Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Sahut Jimin cepat.

Ada hembusan napas saat akhirnya Yoongi menatap Jimin yang menatapnya dengan serius, "Kemarin, kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku."

Jimin bingung, dia kan laki-laki kenapa malah membuatnya ingat pada ibunya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan langsung ingat ibuku jika melihat seseorang melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Kau membawa wanita bayaran seperti itu. kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku yang juga melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu." Yoongi berujar sedih, "Sebenarnya aku menghindar dari lingkungan tempat tinggalku karena aku membuat rusuh pada tetangga yang tinggal di sebelahku. Aku sangat akrab dengan bibi yang tinggal disana, jadi saat aku tahu jika suaminya membawa teman wanita ke _apartment_ , aku menyiramnya dengan seember air."

"Ya Tuhan."

"Ayah Namjoon adalah orang yang dulu menangani kejiwaanku, jadi dia tahu semuanya. Pertama kali aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuat ibuku melakukan hal seperti itu malah membuatku semakin membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat aku bertemu dengan laki-laki. Aku penasaran, apakah jika aku membungkus selangkangan mereka dengan sesuatu yang bagus mereka masih akan melakukan sesuatu yang bejat seperti itu."

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya? Maksudku kau tahu..." Jimin bertanya dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa, Yoongi menggeleng karena tak tahu lagi dia harus menjawab apa. "Kau menyentuh punyaku juga karena refleks?" tanyanya lagi, Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lalu karyawan kedaimu?"

"Semua perempuan, aku memberikan mereka bayaran yang cukup mahal hanya untuk memastikan agar mereka tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang macam-macam diluar pekerjaan mereka di kedaiku."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, semua pekerjanya adalah perempuan, pantas saja saat pertama kali dia datang ke _apartment_ nya, dia seperti mau mati hanya karena _stoke opname_ persediaan bahan di toko. Sudah pasti dia melakukannya sendiri karena dia satu-satunya laki-laki di sana karena dia memberikan libur pada sepupunya.

"Aku punya celana bunga-bunga, kau mau lihat aku pakai celana bunga-bunga?"

"Bolehkan?" Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Entah bagaimana judulnya ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi terlihat akrab. Jimin sering mengikuti Yoongi, dia sekarang juga menjadi karyawan laki-laki kedua di kedai Jimin setelah Taehyung. Pemuda itu _resign_ dari tempat lamanya dan memilih bekerja di tempat Yoongi karena gaji yang dia dapat dua kali lipat dari tempat lamanya bekerja.

Jimin akan dengan sengaja menyenggol Yoongi ketika pemuda itu mulai memperhatikan selangkangan pengunjungnya. Dia akan sengaja mengambil alih pesanan, memberi keterangan palsu jika beberapa hal sedang terjadi di meja kasir atau di meja pelanggan lain.

Dengan adanya Jimin, pekerjaan menjadi lebih mudah, dia bahkan bisa mengerjakan dua atau lebih pekerjaan dalam sekali waktu. Yoongi benar-benar merasa terbantu karenanya. Mereka juga menjadi dekat karena pulang bersama ke _apartment_ Jimin. Terkadang dengan cekatan Jimin akan membantu Yoongi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk karena perutnya yang nyeri karena tendangan Jimin tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Masih ada sedikit memar di sana, itu juga karena Jimin selalu rajin mengoleskan salep di sana, kalau tidak entahlah bagaimana keadaan Yoongi sekarang.

"Jujur saja awalnya kukira kau ini adalah orang mesum," kata Jimin membuka percakapan, dia meminum bir kalengannya dan menikmati langit malam yang hitam. Dia sedikit melirik Yoongi, memastikan jika raut wajah pemuda itu tidaklah berubah, "Atau kau memang benar-benar mesum?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" timpal Yoongi sinis. "Aku bahkan bisa mengira jika isi kepalamu hanyalah kelamin."

Jimin tertawa hingga matanya tinggal segaris, dia menepuk bahu Yoongi cukup keras, membuat Yoongi sedikit mengerang sakit, "Memangnya kau tidak? Membayangkan aku memakai celana bunga-bunga, kau pikir bukan sebuah tindakan pelecehan? Kau bahkan membayangkan 'milik' seorang pengusaha yang masuk televisi karena selingkuh kemarin dipotong saja agar tidak melakukan perselingkuhan lagi. Kau cukup 'kotor' jika kau ingin tahu."

"Memang aku seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan sangat senang saat aku hanya memperlihatkan bagian bawahku hanya tertutup celana bunga-bunga kemarin."

Yoongi menghela napas, meminum bir kalengnya yang kedua, "Bagaimana rasanya _sex_ itu Jimin _ah_? Selama ini aku enggan menyobanya karena aku selalu ingat ibuku, bagaimana senyum palsunya saat membawa paman-paman kaya raya pulang dan menjerit seperti memuja saat dia dibawah kungkungan paman itu. Dia itu benar-benar ibu yang buruk, dulu aku bahkan muntah saat melihat ibuku melakukan itu di hadapanku."

"Jelas saja kau trauma begitu."

"Lucunya lagi, aku bahkan sampai di titik akan dijual oleh ibuku sendiri karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan uang."

Wajah Jimin mengeras, kaget sekali. "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Ibuku sekarang dipenjara, tetanggaku melaporkannya karena dia juga sering memukuliku jika ada orang yang menanyakanku ada di _apartment_ atau tidak dan aku malah bersembunyi tanpa mau melayani orang itu. Tahu-tahunya dia juga membunuh orang segala. Entahlah hidupku benar-benar tidak normal."

"Gila, kupikir hal seperti itu hanya ada di drama murahan."

"Aku beruntung karena orang tua Taehyung mau merawatku. Makanya aku membuka kedai dengan Tae juga."

"Kau menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku memangnya tidak apa-apa? Kita baru dekat enam hari ini jika aku tak salah ingat."

"Memangnya apa salahnya dengan bercerita?"

"Ohh."

Angin malam membelai anak-anak rambut mereka, membuat rambut mereka bermain bersama angin malam itu. Yoongi sudah menghabiskan bir di kaleng ketiganya. Entah sejak kapan dia bisa begitu menikmati alkohol. Mungkin untuk yang satu itu dia sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Yang jelas dia bahkan sempat membenci dirinya sendiri karena dia terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Laki-laki yang selama ini dilihatnya hanyalah laki-laki yang mempergunakan pahit hidup orang lain untuk mengeruk kenikmatan dunia, dia sempat berpikir untuk tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki. Dia tidak merokok atau mempermainkan wanita. Dia juga tidak mimum bir karena bau minuman keras itu mengingatkan pada aroma memuakkan setelah ibunya selesai bekerja. Namun, entah sejak kapan Yoongi mulai mengkonsumsi minuman memabukkan itu.

"Yoongi _ah_ , tapi sebenarnya kau ini penasaran tidak sih dengan hal semacam hubungan orang dewasa?"

"Aku penasaran sih, saking penasarannya aku mencari info di internet. Aku juga punya beberapa dildo di _apartment_. Setidaknya saat melakukan itu aku tidak ingat ibuku karena dia bukanlah seorang laki-laki."

"Jadi jika kau melihat dua laki-laki melakukannya, itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

"Kupikir sebenarnya aku memang menyukai laki-laki Jimin _ah_. Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau mencobanya denganku, kau mau?"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Ada canggung ketika Jimin bertemu dengan Yoongi di dapur hari ini. Semalaman Yoongi tidak bisa tidur karena pernyataan Jimin padanya. Jimin sudah menjelaskan padanya jika dia bukan ingin memperlakukannya seperti layaknya _partner one night stand_ , dia berkata jika ada sesuatu yang lain di hatinya untuknya, namun dalam kurun waktu enam hari seseorang berubah, mungkinkah? Lagi pula dia jadi menyalahkan Namjoon kenapa temannya itu malah 'menitipkan' dirinya yang notabene tak mengenal Jimin padanya.

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang?" Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk lalu mengacak rambut Yoongi yang juga masih sedikit basah.

"Bukan begitu Jimin _ah,_ aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Kau menyatakan sesuatu seperti itu hanya dalam kurun hari. Kau ini benar-benar serius tidak sih? Lagi pula apa kau tidak ingat jika kau memukuliku tiga hari sebelumnya karena aku menyirammu dengan seember air?"

Ada suara tawa renyah yang terdengar pagi itu di dapur Jimin. Dia duduk menarik bangku agar posisinya lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Menuangkan sereal yang sama dengan serealnya dan menuangkan susu juga, lalu membiarkan Yoongi mengaduk isi mangkuknya sendiri. "Mungkin kau harus bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada Namjoon tentang diriku. Aku memang mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"Dan kau menyukai seseorang aneh yang selalu membayangkan 'selangkangan'? Aneh sekali."

"Hey, kenapa sih kau ini? Aku hanya ingin ada di sampingmu. Memastikan kau tidak membagikan _sexy experience of your brain_ pada orang lain. Kau benar-benar tidak suka? Aku tak ingin kau melihat selangkangan orang lain lagi. Tidak untuk Hoseok atau Namjoon... kau hanya boleh melihat punyaku. Bukankah aku sangat manis?"

Dengan wajah terusik Yoongi menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, dia menyuapkan sendok penuh serealnya dengan pikiran bercabang. "Aku hanya tidak percaya, mengingat apa yang kau lakukan tiga hari yang lalu dengan membawa seorang wanita kemari. Otakmu pasti ada 'dibawah' kan. Menggantung dengan tidak sopan mencari cara agar kau menikmati hidupmu dengan itu. Aku ingin menemukan orang yang berkomitmen, jika kau tipe orang seperti itu, kau mengingatkan aku dengan laki-laki yang selalu ibuku bawa ke _apartment_. Kau mungkin menganggapku aneh karena aku seorang laki-laki sama sepertimu dan seperti mereka, tapi aku hanya jijik dan tidak bisa..."

"Hey, tenang Yoongi _ah_ , tenang." Jimin mengusap bahu Yoongi ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu tampak gugup sekali. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mencobanya. Lagi pula apa salahnya mencoba hanya menyukai satu orang?"

"Masalahnya itu Jimin _ah_ , aku tak ingin coba-coba." Yoongi masih bersikukuh.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa menelepon Namjoon nanti sore, sekarang kita harus berangkat kerja. Kedai kopimu akan buka beberapa jam lagi."

Yoongi bingung harus bagaimana? Benarkah seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya dalam hitungan hari?

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Dia mendesah lelah ketika Namjoon menceramahinya tentang banyak hal begitu dirinya menelepon pemuda itu pukul tujuh sore tadi. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam Namjoon menceramahinya tentang hidupnya yang aneh, tidak jelas dan datar. Dia benar-benar membela Jimin, sial sekali, padahal bukan hal ini yang ingin Yoongi dengar dari mulut Namjoon yang bijak. Jin juga sama saja, dia malah terdengar lebih menggebu-gebu lagi dari Namjoon, membuatnya berkali-kali memutar mata sebal.

Bagi seorang Min Yoongi yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan di sepanjang hidupnya, membuat keputusan untuk menerima cinta dari seseorang yang memukulimu dan sempat memandangnya jijik adalah permasalahan yang besar. Dia ingin sekali mencoba namun takut gagal ditengah jalan, bagaimana jika semua laki-laki sama seperti mereka yang dibawa ibunya ke _apartment_? Bagaimana jika semua wanita seperti ibunya? Yoongi benar-benar khawatir dibuatnya.

Jimin menyelimuti Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa dengan wajah lelahnya. Hari ini kedai kopi ramai sekali sejak makan siang, membuatnya mau tak mau meng _handle_ beberapa pekerjaan karena sepupunya belum juga pulang. Jimin juga merasa lelah sekali, namun melihat Yoongi yang kelelahan seperti ini entah kenapa membuatnya terenyuh.

Pemuda itu tak kalah cemasnya sama seperti Yoongi. Dia begitu ketakutan jika perasaan yang dirasakannya untuk Yoongi hanyalah perasaan sesaat karena dia begitu menikmati kehadiran orang lain di dalam _apartment_ nya yang biasanya memang selalu sepi karena dia tinggal seorang diri. Dia ingat pesan singkat Namjoon agar dia menerima Yoongi di _apartment_ nya lebih lama, mungkin itu bagus untuk mereka berdua.

Lagi pula, Jimin menyadari satu hal. Dia ingat bagaimana wajah Yoongi ketika dia memukulinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajah pasrah dengan tatapan kaku itu telah membuat hatinya mengatakan hal lain. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang terluka hebat, fisiknya sudah membaik namun tidak hatinya. Membuat Jimin yang sejak dulu dididik ibunya untuk menjadi si Baik di masyarakat menumbuhkan perasaan lain di hatinya. Jimin juga kebingungan, namun dia ingin mencoba maju kedepan

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Jangan melihat punya orang lain! Kau itu mengerti tidak sih?!" Jimin berteriak di wajah Yoongi begitu mereka sampai ke _apartment_. Jemari kecilnya menangkup pipi Yoongi, menatap langsung ke mata Yoongi yang terlihat _shock_ karena dibentak seperti itu. "Kau akan dipandang rendah jika orang-orang menyadarinya. Kau akan dipandang menjijikkan oleh mereka. Kau harus melawannya Yoongi _ah_. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti itu!" teriak Jimin lagi.

"Aku hanya..."

"Kau harusnya memiliki kontrol akan dirimu sendiri!"

Tapi Yoongi selalu gagal. Dia gagal agar tidak melihat kemana matanya sering melihat saat dirasanya laki-laki yang ditemuinya adalah laki-laki setipe yang dibawa ibunya pulang ke _apartment_ dulu. Berkali-kali datang ke kedai kopinya dengan wanita yang berbeda membuat Yoongi mengingat memori terdalamnya. Dia ingin agar laki-laki itu tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Dia ingin melihat laki-laki itu menderita. Memotong miliknya pasti akan menyenangkan. Medengarnya meraung kesakitan pasti lebih menyenangkan lagi. Dan Yoongi langsung melarikan pandangannya pada Jimin begitu pemuda itu menariknya pulang ke _apartment_. Napas Jimin begitu ngos-ngosan karena amarah yang ditahannya. Dia ingin sekali menghajar Yoongi, membuat otak pemuda itu bekerja dengan benar agar dadanya tidak sesak lagi, namun dia tidak mampu.

"Bisakah kita mencobanya? Aku ingin melindungimu," ucap Jimin tulus. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu diremehkan orang lain jika mereka melihatmu seperti itu Yoongi _ah_ , mengertilah perasaanku."

"Kau harusnya tahu aku ini orang seperti apa," Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan tatapan bengis, "kau pasti juga jijik padaku kan? Aku tahu jika kau juga merasakan perasaan jijik itu saat kau tahu tentang hal ini. Aku bahkan jijik pada diriku sendiri! Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana sulitnya untukku menerima kenyataan bahwa ibuku menikmati hidupnya dari ampas setiap laki-laki yang membeli tubuhnya. Aku membenci semua ini, aku membenci ibuku yang menunjukkan padaku wajahnya saat menikmati pekerjaannya. Aku benci memakan masakan yang ibuku buatkan untukkuaku. Aku membenci semua laki-laki yang membuat ibuku harus menjual tubuhnya agar dia bisa menghidupiku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Yoongi terisak, merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di baju depan Jimin begitu pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Jimin.

"Kenapa aku harus memiliki pemikiran seperti ini Jimin _ie_?" tanyanya dalam isak tangis, "kenapa aku harus dipandang mesum oleh semua orang padahal bukan itu yang kupikikan?"

Jimin hanya bisa menenangkan pemuda yang terguncang di pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang baginya.

Perjuangannya baru dimulai, perjuangan sebenarnya ketika dia jatuh cinta baru dimulai karena alasan yang selama ini dia cari baru saja terdengar oleh telinganya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Ingat ya, _this is not your dirty mind, this is just your sexy imagination_ ," bisik Jimin setiap pagi ketika mereka bertemu di dapur untuk sarapan.

Ini sudah bulan kedua mereka tinggal bersama. Yoongi juga mulai rutin menemui ayah Namjoon untuk _check up_ setelah absen beberapa tahun karena dia memang tak ingin menceritakan hal memalukan yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Dia sekarang bahkan berani jujur pada ayah Namjoon segala rasa khawatir dan segala hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dia tak pernah melayani pelanggan laki-laki lagi, Taehyung dan Jimin yang mengambil alih.

Ohh ngomong-ngomong tentang Taehyung, pemuda itu menangis seharian memeluk Yoongi setelah dia yang geram dengan tingkah Yoongi yang memandangi selangkangan kekasihnya. Dia bahkan berani bersumpah jika Jungkook hanya melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Berusaha sekeras mungkin memastikan pada Yoongi jika Jungkook adalah pemuda baik-baik.

"Hari ini _single_ kami akan keluar," Yoongi berucap santai begitu Jimin mulai menikmati sarapannya. " _Mixtape_ nya berjalan sukses, beberapa fans bahkan menanyakan tentang suaramu. Cih! Suara cempreng begitu saja membuat orang penasaran," sungut Yoongi menahan cemburu.

"Memang suaraku bagus kan?" goda Jimin dengan senyum satu garis.

"Ya, dan lebih baik lagi jika kau diam."

"Hey kenapa kau jahat sekali."

Yoongi menyeringai saat melihat wajah Jimin yang begitu tidak terima dengan pernyatannya. Dia menuju wastafel dan menumpuk mangkuk bekas sarapannya disana.

"Jimin _ie_ , kau mau tidak melakukan 'itu' denganku?" tanyanya dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Aku hanya ingin merubah perspektif bahwa semua laki-laki itu sama. Aku ini laki-laki juga kan, jadi mana mau aku disamakan dengan tipe-tipe yang seperti mereka. Aku ingin mencobanya denganmu, hanya denganmu."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

Dia mengenakan celana bermotif bunga-bunga kecil malam itu. Tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain celana yang menutupi selangkangannya saja. Entah kenapa Jimin begitu malu kali ini. Dia seperti melihat mata hakim yan akan menghukumnya karena sebuah kejahatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku akan membiarkanmu. Tapi kau tidak membayangkan adegan berdarah-darah kan?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Kalau iya bagaimana? Sudah berapa kali kau menggunakan jasa wanita penghibur."

"Itu pertama kalinya dan kau menyiramku dengan seember air."

"Kau masih perjaka?" tanya Yoongi kaget, jujur saja.

"Tapi aku siap membuktikan padamu jika aku lebih hebat dari mereka yang berpengalaman." ujar Jimin dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau menghianatiku Jimin _ie_ ," bisik Yoongi sendu. "Aku tak ingin terkungkung dengan pikiran seperti di masa lalu lagi. Dokter Kim bilang aku banyak mengalami kemajuan. Dia bilang sekarang aku tidak setertutup dulu lagi, aku juga tidak begitu mudah mencurigai setiap laki-laki yang datang ke kedai kopi lagi. Sekarang aku menggantungkan diriku padamu, kuharap kau mau membantuku. Aku memintamu melakukan ini juga bukan karena aku ingin..."

"Kau juga penasaran?" potong Jimin.

"Ya... itu juga."

Ciuman panas menjadi awal dari kegiatan mereka malam itu. Yoongi meminta banyak hal, bahkan hingga menutup mata Jimin dengan dasi. Namun yang ini terasa sangat berbeda, tidak ada perasaan jijik lagi terhadap dirinya sendiri saat melihat Jimin menunjukkan wajah penuh napsunya ketika menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu. Bahkan dia meminta sebagian besar _kinky_ yang selama ini hanya tersimpan rapi di kepalanya.

Mereka menukar ciuman memabukkan, mengerang dan mendesah bersama. Yoongi merasa begitu dicintai. Dia seperti menemukan kehangatan dalam pelukan Jimin seperti layaknya pelukan orang terkasih yang selama ini telah menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia menutup fakta bahawa dulu dia menganggap laki-laki di dunia ini hanya mengejar kesenangan dengan tubuh ibunya. Saat ini dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dulu ibunya lakukan di hadapannya. Dia juga mengerang, namun dia merasa ini bukanlah hal yang menjijikkan, dia juga menggeliat, namun dia tak merasa kehilangan harga diri.

Jimin memeluknya ketika dia sampai, Jimin membisikkan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' ketika dia terisak dalam pelukan pemuda itu karena mengingat ibunya yang hanya ingin membuatnya merasa beruntung karena tak pernah kekurangan materi. Seketika dadanya sesak ketika mengingat ibunya dan dalam sekejap dia memaafkan wanita yang sebenarnya begitu mencintainya itu. Terlepas dari tindakan kekerasan yang ibunya lakukan, Yoongi pikir ibunya tidaklah salah, keadaan yang membuatnya terpaksa menjatuhkan harga diri di depan putranya sendiri.

"Kalau kau menangis terus, aku jadi merasa sangat kotor." Jimin menyela dalam isakan Yoongi.

"Jangan mulai Jimin _ie_ ,"

"Bagaimana jika besok aku mulai memperhatikan bokong semua orang?" tanya Jimin horor. "Bagaimana jika aku mulai membayangkan semua orang memakai celana dalam bunga-bunga? Aku tak ingin membayangkan memutilasi bokong orang karena curiga jika mereka menungging untuk sembarang orang."

"Jimin _ah_!" panggil Yoongi tegas.

Jimin tertawa, mencium kecil hidung Yoongi dengan gemas, "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau juga tak ingin punya pacar yang sama gilanya dengan dirimu kan?"

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku gila?!" tanya Yoongi emosi.

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Kau ini mau mengajakku bertengkar?"

"Memangnya harus?" Jimin tertawa keras sekali begitu melihat Yoongi yang menunjukkan raut marah luar biasa, dia memeluk Yoongi dengan gemas dan menciumi pipinya sebelum melihat pemuda itu mengamuk.

"Aku takut jika kau masih menganggap diriku tidak normal."

"Sssttt sebelum kau semakin menggalau, lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan memelukmu semalaman. Okey?"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Hyung," Taehyung memanggil Yoongi dengan bisikan kecilnya.

"Apa Tae?"

"Kau benar pacaran dengan Jimin _H_ _yung_?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Semua orang di kedai kopi sudah tahu kok, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku sih?" Taehyung berujar kesal.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak heboh.

Taehyung gelagapan sendiri mendapati sepupunya yang biasa diam itu malah menjadi salah tingkah dan berteriak seperti simpanse karena pertanyaannya.

"Dasar tsundere." ucap Jimin yang melewati meraka berdua, memasang wajah datar dan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** ** _Author_** **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** ** _Event_** **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** ** _kesalahan penulisan_** **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** ** _event_** **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** ** _reader_** **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
